


Fall Ever More

by 8bitAgent



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitAgent/pseuds/8bitAgent
Summary: “...I get to see the sleep fade from your features and energy flow back into you. Your eyes light up and your smile returns full force, and I fall ever more into your grasp.”- Percival Graves•••Percival Wakes Newt up with gentle kisses.





	

Percival nosed along the soft hairs of Newt's nape. The man below let out a soft giggle of a sigh, body soft and pliant. 

"Percival, what are you doing?" Newt asked, voiced muffled by the pillow in his face.

"Waking you up, it's worked can't you see." Percival kissed his neck, cheek brushing against his skin as he turned his face.

"Its nearly noon, Newt. The animals miss you."

Newt seemed to pipe up at that.

"You've gone and seen them?"

"Yes, I fed them too. I thought I'd leave the grooming for you because I know how you love to do it so." Percival laid on his side, pulling Newt close to him. They lay face to face, legs now tangled together. Newt's eyes were the color of honey, his love like ambrosia, and as he looked to Percival with a unwavering gaze, Percival felt himself fall even more in love with the man in his arms.

Newt gave a smile that made his eyes crinkle and nose scrunch up, his freckles dusting with pink as he admitted to it.

"I do, it's a good bonding moment. Though you could have woken me up sooner, I would have helped." Newt pouted, arching up so that he could plant a kiss to his husband's lips. 

"If I had woken you up before, I wouldn't have gotten to have this moment with you right now."

"Its not like this is the first time you've woken me up in the morning." Newt smiled.

Percival shook his head, leaning his forehead against Newt's.

"I know that but each time I do it, I get to see the sleep fade from your features and energy flow back into you. Your eyes light up and your smile returns full force, and I fall ever more into your grasp."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was extremely bored. Its very short and I apologize about that. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless ♡´･ᴗ･`♡
> 
> You can find me on tumblr// Sameatscake // you can prompt me and request a story


End file.
